Gilda, die Partybremse
Gilda, die Partybremse ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Gerade als Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie sich besser anfreunden, taucht Rainbows alte Freundin Gilda auf. Inhalt Die Flucht Im Park erzählt Pinkie gerade Twilight, die mehr Interesse an ihrem Buch hat, von Rainbow Dash's neuesten Flugtricks, als diese vorbei fliegt. Sofort nimmt Pinkie die Verfolgung auf, weil sie Rainbow Dash was sagen muss, doch hat Rainbow DAsh gerade keinen Lust und fliegt schneller. Aber Pinkie gibt nicht auf und ist dabei von Pinkie so abgelenkt, dass sie gegen eine Felswand kracht, was genau das Ding ist vor dem Pinkie sie warnen wollte. Gemeinsame Interessen Etwas Später macht Rainbow Dash gerade ein Wolkennickerchen, als Pinkie auf der Suche nach ihr auftaucht. Nach dem Twilight Pinkie gesagt hat, dass sie mal auf der Wolke nachsehen soll, ergreift Rainbow Dash die Flucht. Doch wo sie auch hin flieht, Pinkie ist schon da. Schließlich gibt es Rainbow Dash auf. Wie sich herausstellt braucht Pinkie ihre Hilfe um eine Wolke zu platzieren, mit der sie Spike, der gerade Schriftrollen holt, einen Streichen spielen will. Auf ihr Kommando lässt es Rainbow DAsh die Wolke blitzen und Krachen. Der Schreck fährt Spike so tief, dass er Schluckauf bekommt. Aber er nimmt es mit Humor. Nur gestaltet sich das Aufsammeln der Schriftrollen etwas schwierig, weil sie alle durch seien Feuer-Hickser bei Prinzessin Celestia landen. Rainbow Dash gibt zu, dass Pinkie nicht so nervig ist wie sie dachte und will noch mehr mit ihr anstellen. Streiche Zeit Nachdem sich die Streiche-Freundinnen ausgerüstet haben, stellen sie Rarity einen mit Niespulver versetzten Blumenstrauß hin, jubeln Twilight verschwinde Tinte unter und malen Applejack sämtliche Äpfel an, mit Wasserfarbe. Zu guter Letzt wollen sie an einem Teich Ponys mit einer Schildkrötenattrappe nass spritzen. Während Pinkie am Spritzeball in Bereitschaft steht, sucht Rainbow Dash am Teleskop die Ziele aus. Doch als Fluttershy auftaucht heißt es für Pinkie Abbruch, denn sie ist eindeutig zu sensibel für irgendwelche Streiche. Rainbow Dash muss ihr recht geben, doch Pinkie weiß da noch jemanden, dem man bedenkenlos veralbern kann. Rainbow Dash, der sie Farbe aufs Teleskop gestrichen hat und von welcher sie nun einen Augenring hat. Rainbow Dash könnte sich fast kringeln vor Lachen. Gilda Am nächsten Tag will Pinkie zu Dash, wo sie aber zu ihrer Überraschung einen Greif trifft, den Rainbow Dash als ihre alte Freundin Gilda, die sie aus dem Fliegerjugend-Feriencamp her kennt, vorstellt. Sofort hat Pinkie eine Idee für eine Trioaktion. Doch Gilda schiebt eine Flugsession vor, die sie und Rainbow Dash noch einlegen wollten. Pinkie zeigt sich verständlich, auch wenn ihr die Absage doch aufs Gemüt schlägt. Der fiese Greif Etwas Später legen Rainbow Dash und Gilda auf einer Wolke eine Pause ein, da taucht Plötzlich Pinkie per Trampolin auf. Schnell fordert Gilda Rainbow Dash zu einem Wettrennen zu einer Höheren Wolke raus. Während sich die beiden streiten, wer zuerst da war, kommt Pinkie mit einem Ballon Bündel angeflogen. Wieder fordert Gilda Rainbow Dash zu einem erneuten Wettflug heraus. Während Dash los rast nimmt sich Gilda noch die Zeit Pinkies Ballons zu zerstechen. Doch jetzt packt Pinkie einen Mini-Helikopter aus. Nun reicht es Gilda, nach dem sie Rainbow Dash damit ablenkt mal ein paar neue Tricks zu zeigen, macht sie Pinkie deutlich sich zu verziehen und bringt den Helikopter zum Absturz, was für Pinkie zum Glück recht glimpflich ausgeht. Aber die Botschaft kam an. Die letzte Grenze Nach Gildas gemeiner Abfuhr geht Pinkie sich bei Twilight Rat hohlen. Die ist aber der Ansicht, dass Pinkie wohl eifersüchtig ist, denn nur weil Rainbow Dash noch eine Freundin hat, muss die ja nicht gleich gemein sein und rät Pinkie mal ihr eigenes Verhalten zu überprüfen. Als Pinkie bei einem Milkshake über alles nachdenkt, beobachte sie wie Gilda, die gerade alleine durch die Straße schlendert, Granny Smith erschreckt, wodurch ihr fast das Herz stehen bleibt, eine Apfel stibitzt und Fluttershy anbrüllt, weshalb sie in Tränen ausbricht. Damit ist für Pinkie das Maß voll und sie hat auch schon eine Idee. Die Party Pinkie schmeißt im Nascheckchen eine Party für Gilda, auf der der Greif Opfer aller möglichen Streiche wird, die sie alle samt Pinkie ankreidet. Als Gilda dann noch beim "Spiel steck dem Pony den Schweif an" auf etwas Kuchen ausrutscht und in der Küche im Teig landet, platz ihr der Kragen. Gildas Wahres Gesicht Stinksauer beschimpft Gilda alle Partygäste als Idioten und will mit Rainbow Dash verschwinden. Doch die weigert sich und stellt klar, dass sie hinter den Ganzen Streichen steckt. Es war auch nicht geplant, dass Gilda alle abkriegen sollte. Sie hatte halt Pech. Das will Gilda nicht glauben, denn sie denkt, dass Pinkie das alles veranstaltet hat um sie vorzuführen. Aber Pinkie wollte nur, dass Gilda mal ihr Verhalten prüft und hatte gehofft, dass die Party es umdreht. Rainbow Dash jedenfalls hält zu ihren Pony Freunden und macht klar, dass wenn Gilda ihr Cool sein so wichtig ist, sie sich woanders danach umsehen soll. Gilda merkt keinen Blumentopf mehr gewinnen zu können und zieht Leine. Der Party tut das aber keinen Abbruch. Rainbow Dash entschuldigt sich bei allen nicht gemerkt zu haben wie gemein Gilda ist. Auch Twilight tut es leid Pinkie nicht geglaubt zuhaben. Aber in allen Fällen heißt es vergeben und vergessen. Im heutigen Brief an Celestia schreibt Twilight gelernt zu haben, dass man nicht beeinflussen kann, wen die Freunde mögen, auch wenn es jemand ist, den man selber nicht so nett findet. Aber man sollte auch das eigenen Verhalten überprüfen und weiter ein guter Freund sein. Wer ein falscher Freund ist und wer ehrlich ist wird sich dann schon zeigen. Fürs Rückschreiben schickt Twilight der Prinzessin noch ein Fläschchen verschwindende Tinte mit. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:28: Als Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash verfolgt, hüpfte sie auf die selbe Art wie Pepe le Pew von den Loony Tunes, wenn er seinem aktuellen Schwarm folgt. Auch die Musik ähnelt diesen Szenen. *Z. 03:21: Spike summt die My Little Pony Titelmelodie Trivia thumb|Die Freundinnen finden Patchs Streiche gar nicht lustig. In der Serie My Little Pony Tales spielte schon mal ein Pony gerne anderen Streiche; nämlich Patch. Im Gegensatz zu Pinkie Pie machte sie aber nicht mal davor Halt, ihre Freundinnen zu täuschen oder gar bloß zustellen, womit sie ihre Freunde in The Impractical Joker sehr verärgerte. Als Patch am Ende dieser Episode selbst auf einen Streich ihrer Freundinnen hereinfallt, ist sie zunächst ebenfalls verärgert, gibt dann aber zu, dass dieser Streich doch lustig war. Navboxen en:Griffon the Brush Off es:Una amistad malhumorada it:Il Grifone Sbruffone pl:Sposób na gryfa ru:Заносчивый грифон sv:Den avspisade gripen Kategorie:Erste Staffel